The Little Blue Book
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: In the book you see below, I've described you from head to toe. Your hair, your eyes, your voice, your smile, everything that makes my heart jump a mile. When you read this you will see, you and I are meant to be. Channy. Dedicated to PeaceLoveCheer45620.


******AN: So, that slump I was in? It ended! Yay! I thought of something else. There I was, at two in the morning, ready to go to bed and suddenly - hey, idea! I wrote the rest of it today, but I got the idea on Friday night.**

**Inspiration: I don't have an inspiration for this, really. I suppose the cute quotes I was reading online earlier - some of them rhymed. I was thinking of rhymes, then I thought of the one in this story, then I was like "oh hey story!"**

**Dedication: As promised, this is dedicated to the fabulous PeaceLoveCheer45620. Thank you for thinking all of my stories are amazing. :) Everyone (who stalks my every word) knows what I say: If you think I'm amazing (awesome, cool, fantastic, etc.), that makes you amazing, too! So, PeaceLoveCheer (45620) read this and enjoy. Everyone else can read it and enjoy it too, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Haven't we established this?**

* * *

"Sonny! Sonny!" Tawni shouted, running into the Commissary. It was odd behavior for her (since things like shouting at eachother in public were what she scolded Nico and Grady for often), so I knew something important was up.

Then again, it _was_ Tawni. Little things like running out of lipstick were big for her.

"What is it, Tawni?" I asked. She was grinning, nearly jumping up and down next to me.

She squealed. "You have to come to our dressing room, right now!"

"Why?"

"Someone left a present for you!"

I sighed. Why hadn't I expected something like that? "Oh. I'll get it later." I waved it off with my hand.

"NO!" Tawni yelled, causing me to jump. "You have to go get it now!"

"Why, is it a bomb or something?"

"No, I just want to know what it is!" Tawni whined. I rolled my eyes and stood up, seeing that everyone was staring at us. I smiled for a second, then Tawni and I walked out of the Commissary. We headed towards our dressing room.

I frowned. "Why is something someone left for _me_ so important to _you_?"

"Because," Tawni bit her lip. "Well, the thing's on your vanity table, but there was a message about it on your mirror, and-"

"You read it."

"Pfft. Well, if you want to put it that way, yes."

I had to wonder: what other way was there to put it?

Tawni dragged me into our dressing room and pushed me towards my side. I looked down at my vanity table. There was a small blue book on the table, and a sheet of paper taped to the mirror - I guessed it was the one that Tawn had read. I pulled the paper off the mirror and read it.

_In the book you see below,_

_I've described you, from head to toe._

_Your hair, your eyes, your voice, your smile,_

_Everything that makes my heart jump a mile._

_When you read this, you will see,_

_You and I are meant to be._

I gasped, then set the note down, grabbing the book. I flipped it open to the first page. Sure enough, it was describing me. Not with just simple adjectives and small sentences, but in paragraphs. I couldn't believe it!

"So, what is it?" Tawni asked. "Well, I know it's a book about you, but what's it say? Who's it by?" she grinned.

I looked in the front of the book, the back, every single page - there was no name. "It's..it's not signed." I frowned.

"Oh, that's to bad. What kind of things does it say, though?"

I flipped to one of the pages and scanned my eyes over some of it, then read a few sentences to Tawni. "Your eyes are, by far, one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I find myself getting lost in your eyes at times. They're a deep, rich brown - that remind me of chocolate. And, honestly, who doesn't like chocolate?"

"Aww!" Tawni squealed. "That's so cute! He's comparing your eyes to candy."

"I wish I knew who it was, though." I sighed.

"Yeah..who could it be..." Tawni put a finger on her chin as if she were thinking, though it sounded like she knew more then she was telling me.

"Alright, who do you think it is?"

Tawni blinked in surprise, a fake innocent look on her face. "Me?" Who else is in the room? "I have no idea."

"Yeah, you do, you just don't want to tell me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Pfft! I do not know, for your information. Other wise I would tell you." she started to think again (probably pretending) and then smiled. "Ooh, maybe it's that cute guy on Tween Gladiators - Brian, was it?"

I shrugged. "For now, I'm going to read the rest of this. Since I know people, maybe by how they write I'll know who it is." I smiled.

* * *

I was sitting on the animal printed chair in Tawni and I's dressing room, engrossed in reading the blue book I had gotten from...well, I didn't know. I heard one of the door's open and a voice speak.

"Hey," I recognized the voice as the oh-so-annoying Chad Dylan Cooper. It would be even more fun ignoring him - he'd get irritated. "Where's blondie?"

Silence from me.

"Sonny?"

I stifled a smirk, and pretended to continue reading. I could hear his footsteps, and suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my ear.

"Hey, babe." Chad whispered. I jumped back in surprise, nearly throwing the book across the room.

"Gosh, Chad!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm. "Don't scare me like that!" I scooted over on the chair as Chad sat in it next to me. We were practically squished together.

He rolled his eyes. "I called you like three times. It's your fault for not listening. What was it you were reading, anyway?"

I tucked the book between the arm of the chair and my leg. "It's none of your business."

"I think it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes," Chad put an arm around my shoulders. "It is. After all, we are best friends."

I narrowed my eyes at him, pushing his arm away. "We're enemies, there's a difference."

"Is there Sonny, is there really?"

"Yes."

"Well...tell me anyway." he smiled.

"Fine." I groaned, bringing the book out. I set it on my lap. "Someone left a book for me."

Chad raised an eyebrow at me. "A book?"

I nodded. "A book. There was a note with it, too." I read the note, which I had stuck on the cover of the book, to him. He frowned.

"Who gave it to you?"

"That's the problem!" I exclaimed. "I have no idea! And I really, really, really, really, _really_, wanna' know!"

"Hmm. It sounds like...whoever it is...likes you a lot."

I nodded again. I held the book to my chest. "Actually, in the back, it says they're in love with me. That makes me want to meet them even more. They're really sweet, too. Everything in this book is beautiful." I smiled. When I looked over at Chad again, he was blushing. Huh.

"Well..." he swallowed. "What if I told you that I..that I knew who it was?"

"Oh my gosh!" I grinned. "Do you?"

"Uhh..well..yeah."

"Who is it?"

Chad closed his eyes, looking away from me a bit, still blushing. "Me."

My smile slowly faded. What? No. It couldn't be. Chad had never shown that he even liked me, let alone loved me! He wasn't that sweet towards me, either.

Then again...

There was when he thought I got hurt in musical chairs, pretending to be my fake fan, inviting me to stay at the Falls when my friends left me (though he had an ulterior motive), going on that fake date with me, and countless other things.

Okay, maybe he had.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"I said, me. I wrote that book." he finally looked at me, and held my hands. His eyes held anxiety and...love. "I'm the one who wrote the book, I'm the one who wrote the note, and I'm the one who has those feelings for you."

"Then...then prove it." I could see hurt flicker in his eyes for a second, but then he smirked.

"Go to page two."

I flipped to the page.

Chad cleared his throat. "Your voice is that of an angel's; like listening to the sweetest melody in the world."

"Lucky guess." I closed the book.

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "_Sonny_. Seriously?"

"Fine, fine, you're right." I sighed, leaning back in the chair. "I just.."

"Didn't expect it to be me?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Believe it, girly. I'm undeniably in love with you."

Girly?

"That's good, then, 'cause I may just love you too."

Chad grinned. "That's also good. Now I don't feel like a lovesick dork." I laughed, and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Ooh, what's going on here?" Tawni's voice came from the door. I rolled my eyes. "I'm guessing it was you who wrote that book, Chad?" he nodded. "I knew it!"

"Hey, that means you did know who wrote it! Tawni, you lied." I frowned at her.

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, you would have denied it anyway."

I shrugged. She had a point.

"So, I've got something I have to do..." Tawni suspiciously walked back out into the hall.

"Gotta go write a book for Nico?" I called.

"No!" she was quiet for a moment, then muttered, "Maybe."

* * *

**There you go. Tawni comments ftw.**

**Did you like it, PLC (as I'm shortening your name to)?**

**-Abbie**


End file.
